


Мечты

by Bathilda



Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies), Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Angst, F/M, Romance, АУ, Перевод, ангс, романтика
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-10
Updated: 2012-04-10
Packaged: 2017-11-03 09:47:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/380059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bathilda/pseuds/Bathilda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Один момент из жизни Каспиана и Сьюзен - о мечтах и расставании (на основе киноверсии)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Мечты

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Dreams](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/7796) by emeraldteardrops. 



> Не бечено, все ошибки только мои и мне за них очень стыдно  
> Разрешение на перевод: получено  
> Размещение на других ресурасх: только с разрешения переводчика

**Мечты**

 

– Кем ты хотел стать в детстве?

Каспиан слегка склонил голову, удивленный и немного озадаченный вопросом королевы. Они сидели в саду, спина к спине, греясь в лучах полуденного солнца. Сьюзен упиралась затылком в его правую лопатку. Каспиан не представлял, как они оказались в такой странной позе, но она ему нравилась. Так он чувствовал, что Сьюзен еще и его боевой товарищ, которому он может, как бы расхоже это не звучало, доверить прикрывать его спину.

– Что ты имеешь в виду? – спросил Каспиан, рассеянно пощипывая траву под рукой. – Я ведь был наследным принцем и всегда знал, кем буду, когда вырасту.

Сьюзен тихо рассмеялась и поправила локон волос, упавший ей на глаза.

– Это я понимаю, Каспиан, но я спрашиваю, кем ты _хотел_ быть.

– У меня нет ответа на этот вопрос, моя королева. Я знал, кем стану, и никогда не размышлял о том, что было бы со мной при других обстоятельствах.

– С тобой не интересно, – надулась Сьюзен, отчего Каспиан улыбнулся и пристроил голову на ее плече.

Над их головами лениво проплыло пушистое облако, не замеченное монархами.

– Могу я как-нибудь это исправить? – лукаво спросил Каспиан, и Сьюзен с энтузиазмом кивнула.

– Можешь. Мне не нравится мысль о маленьком Каспиане, у которого не было никаких мечтаний, – сказала Сьюзен и, поерзав, еще сильнее оперлась на Каспиана, который выпрямился немного, чтобы ей было удобнее.

– Но у меня были мечты, – мягким голосом сообщил Каспиан. – Если верить учителю, я только и делал, что грезил наяву.

– И о чем ты грезил? – спросила Сьюзен, вырывая длинную широкую травинку, торчавшую между пальцами руки Каспиана, которой он опирался на землю.

– О многих вещах. О том, чтобы быть храбрым и сильным.

– Ты такой и есть, – заверила Сьюзен и, повернув голову, уткнулась носом ему в плечо.

Каспиан хмыкнул и покачал головой.

– Последние несколько месяцев я провел в постоянном страхе, – самоуничижительно сказал Каспиан. – Так что всеми моими действиями руководил инстинкт самосохранения.

– Ты сделал то, что сделал, не только чтобы выжить самому, но и чтобы выжил твой народ, – возразила Сьюзен и глубоко вдохнула, уловив запах волос Каспиана. – Чего бы тебе это не стоило. В этом и заключается настоящая храбрость.

– Да, теперь я это усвоил – после того, как увидел это своими глазами, – многозначительно отозвался Каспиан.

Он поцеловал бы Сьюзен, если бы для этого не требовалось поменять позу.

– О чем еще ты мечтал? Расскажи мне то, о чем ты никому не рассказывал.

– Дорогая королева, я никогда никому не говорил того, о чем мы сейчас разговариваем. Ты первая захотела увидеть во мне человека, а не политическую фигуру.

– Я хорошо тебя понимаю, – чуть изменившимся голосом сказала Сьюзен, но Каспиан все равно заметил это изменение, вывернул голову и поцеловал ее волосы. – Иногда единственное, на что обращают внимание окружающие, – это фасад, но никто и не думает заглянуть внутрь.

– Ты говоришь не о короне, – уверенно сказал Каспиан. Он успел изучить ее достаточно хорошо, чтобы чувствовать, когда у нее на уме был ее родной мир.

– Ты знал, что у себя дома я была обычной девчонкой? – с едва заметной горечью спросила Сьюзен.

– Очень в этом сомневаюсь, – нежно откликнулся Каспиан. – Простолюдины или нет – не верю, что ваша семья способна быть обычной, если только ваш мир не населен сплошь людьми более великими и необыкновенными, чем мы, простые нарнийцы.

– Совсем наоборот, – тряхнула головой Сьюзен. – Там все… серо.

– Серо?

– В моем мире нет красок. Он как школьная форма – неудобный, жесткий, блеклый, не позволяющий кому-либо сиять. Ты сливаешься с другими людьми в точно такой же форме и вскоре замечаешь, что стала одной из массы ничем не примечательных девочек, без особых перспектив и ожиданий, имея возможность стать лишь тем, кем они тебя позволят, и никем больше.

Некоторое время Каспиан молчал, обдумывая ее слова, а затем тихо поинтересовался:

– А кем ты хотела быть в детстве?

– Другой, – выдохнула Сьюзен. – Живой. Свободной от правил и официоза, способной жить счастливо и беззаботно. И я прекрасно помню тот момент, когда была лишена этого шанса. Помню, как мама кричала, чтобы мы вставали, как плакала от страха Люси… Как Эдмунд бросился обратно в дом за фотографией отца, а Питер – за ним, как небо вспыхнуло огнем. Как боялась, что они погибли, пока они не вернулись. Помню, как посмотрела на меня мама, и я поняла, что я больше не могу быть ребенком, что теперь мне придется стать взрослой, и после этого все изменится. Что у меня не осталось времени для того, чтобы мечтать.

Осознав, что она произнесла все это вслух, хотя она никогда не признавалась в этом даже братьям и сестре, Сьюзен покраснела.

– Я болтаю ерунду, – пробормотала она, но Каспиан взял ее за руку и успокаивающе сжал ее.

– Пожалуйста, не останавливайся, – сказал он, желая, чтобы Сьюзен продолжила свой рассказ. Но она решила сменить тему.

– Я бы предпочла услышать о тебе, Каспиан. В конце концов, я первая спросила.

– Слушать особо не о чем, – печально улыбнулся Каспиан. – Почти все самое важное в моей жизни случилось уже после того, как сбежал из замка. И большая часть этого произошла, когда ты была рядом.

– Однако перед тем как стать королем, ты был просто мужчиной, – настойчиво сказала Сьюзен.

После долгой паузы Каспиан повернулся и притянул к себе Сьюзен, положив сцепленные руки ей на живот и ощущая тепло ее спины, прижимавшейся к его груди. Он прикоснулся губами к ее обнаженному плечу – не поцелуем, но в попытке разобраться в себе.

– Перед королем был мальчишка, – честно ответил он. – Он сразу превратился в короля, а мужчина во мне проявляется лишь сейчас, моя королева. Потому что в твоем присутствии во мне возникают желания не мальчика, но мужа.

Сьюзен ничего на это не ответила, лишь завела руку за голову и положила ладонь на шею Каспиана, зарывшись пальцами в его волосы.

– Что между нами происходит? – негромко спросил Каспиан. – Чувство к тебе растет во мне с каждым днем, заставляя меня желать тебя все больше и больше, и если ты не чувствуешь того же, вскоре мне придется оставить тебя, поскольку я опасаюсь, что не смогу сдержаться.

– Сейчас ты кажешься таким же сдержанным, как всегда, – поддразнила его Сьюзен, но в ее голосе было меньше юмора, чем обычно.

Каспиан продолжал обнимать ее, а его губы отделяло от ее кожи не более миллиметра.

– И мальчик, и король обладают хорошими манерами.

– А мужчина?

– За него не поручусь.

– Расскажи о еще какой-нибудь мечте, – попросила Сьюзен, и Каспиан удивился тому, как грустно это прозвучало. – Которой ты ни с кем не делился.

– Я мечтаю о королеве Нарнии, – хрипло прошептал Каспиан. – Мечтаю провести руками по ее телу, лаская ее. Мечтаю о ее губах на своих, о сладких поцелуях, становящихся все глубже и глубже. Я мечтаю… – Он осекся, но Сьюзен сжала его руку, безмолвно побуждая его продолжать. – Я мечтаю отнести ее в свою кровать и сделать своей, а когда все закончится – повторять это снова и снова, чтобы она и помыслить не могла о том, чтобы оставить меня.

– Она уже не может об этом помыслить, – отстраненно сказала Сьюзен. – Для того чтобы заставить ее остаться, не нужна постель.

– И что тогда это значит для нас?

Сьюзен повернула голову, так что их лбы соприкоснулись.

– Если бы я любила тебя так, как ты мечтаешь, ты смог бы меня отпустить?

– Моя королева? – не понял ее Каспиан.

– Если бы я позволила тебе любить меня, сумел бы ты отпустить меня, несмотря ни на что? – дрогнувшим голосом повторила Сьюзен.

Каспиан выдохнул, даже не подозревая, что сидел какое-то время, затаив дыхание.

– Я… я не знаю. – Он не хотел лгать ей, и она, видя это, нежно улыбнулась: именно за это она его и любила. – Я не из тех, кто отпускает то, что ему дорого.

– Тогда, милый Каспиан, возможно, лучше, чтобы твои мечты оставались не более чем мечтами.

– Я не понимаю, я обидел тебя своей несдержанностью?

– Нет, вовсе нет.

И Сьюзен поцеловал его. Ее поцелуй был ласковым и неторопливым, полным слов, которые она не произнесла, и мечтаний, о которых она ему не поведала. Полным женщины, которую Каспиан не знал и никогда не узнает.

* * *

Она говорила, но он не слышал ее, потому что у него в ушах звенели другие ее слова.

«Кем ты хотел стать в детстве?» _Кем угодно, только бы не быть одному, как сейчас…_

«У нас бы все равно ничего не получилось». _Нет, получилось бы._

«Если бы я позволила тебе любить меня, сумел бы ты отпустить меня, несмотря ни на что?» _У меня не было выбора._

 

Сьюзен все же ушла. Черт бы побрал их мечты.

 


End file.
